1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile telecommunications service, and more particularly to a mobile telecommunications service network in which there is an interworking between a public land mobile network (PLMN) and a wired/wireless private switched network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, it is impossible for a public land mobile network (PLMN) to interwork with a wired/wireless private network, and subscribers suffer the inconvenience of having to be provided with a mobile telecommunications service only from their registered network, one of the PLMN and the wireless private network. There has been developed a service system in which the PLMN interworks with the wired/wireless private switched network such that the subscriber can be provided with the mobile telecommunications service from either one of the networks with a mobile telecommunications terminal, or a mobile station (MS). Examples of this service system are disclosed in a Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2001-9932 published on Jan. 5, 2001 (entitled “Method for processing in extension terminal terminating call between mobile telecommunications network and private switched network”) and an U.S. Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2001-16835 published on Mar. 5, 2001 (entitled “Method for processing in mobile terminal terminating call between mobile telecommunications network and private wireless network”).
What is needed is an arrangement where a private network can work with any PLMN. Also, what is needed is to eliminate the need for a public and a private base station controller (i.e., BSC) thus eliminating redundant elements and providing both public and private mobile communications to mobile stations and terminals.